


Happy Birthday, Makoto.

by ayybeary



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Underage Drinking, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayybeary/pseuds/ayybeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone brought alcohol, and Haru was not prepared for eight tipsy young adults crowded into his living room.</p><p>Basically just a few drunk headcanons combined into a feel-good Drabble about Makoto's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Makoto.

Inviting everyone over was his first mistake, Haru realized. Of course he wanted to do something for Makoto's birthday, something to celebrate him and his life like he deserved. Of course he wanted to invite all of Makoto's friends so that everyone else could celebrate him too. Makoto said Haru didn't have to throw such a big party; everyone else disagreed.

His house, however, was not built to hold nine rambunctious young adults. It was Rin's idea to bring the party back to Iwatobi, since it would be easier for those still in high school, and Haru's house was big enough. The house, long since paid for by his grandma, sat unused but well-taken care of by the Tachibanas. It was a nice enough place, and Haru's parents didn't want to sell it, even after their son moved in with them in Tokyo.

To make matters worse, someone brought alcohol. Haru had a sneaking suspicion that it was Rin, as he kept preaching about how they had to have some fun while he was in the country. Haru never knew where he got the money to fly to and fro, but he supposed it didn't much matter, and it wasn't his business.

Either way, several cases of cheap beer, eight 18-19 year old boys and Kou later, and there was a lot happening in his living room. For example, Rin laid on the floor, half-under his grandmother's kotatsu, with his head in Makoto's lap. He stretched his hands up to touch Makoto's face, and everyone in the room watched with amused grins and pink cheeks as Rin found a new way to embarrass himself.

"'M serious, Makoto, you're so, so good. Really good. Like? The best, probably. You got this big heart, and big beautiful eyes, and some big hunky pecs... No, don't laugh, I'm being serious!"

Despite Rin's commands, Makoto looked down at him and kept laughing. He leaned back on his hands, legs crossed under Rin's head, and his shoulders shook with each laugh. "Of course," he wheezed. "Rin, I think you're drunk."

"Nonsense. ...Haru!"

Rin sat up as soon as he noticed Haru standing in the doorway, holding the tray of cookies he just finished baking. Haru instantly grimaced and prepared himself.

"Oh my god, Haru, you're here! And you brought cookies!"

Haru stood still, helpless, a warm plate of double chocolate chip cookies in his hands, and he wondered why Rin assumed he wasn't in his own house for the party he threw. Rin scrambled to get up and come towards him. Haru looked to Makoto, hoping to find help, but all Makoto did was offer that adorable head tilt and smile he was famous for. Haru almost accepted it as an apology.

Rin pressed up against and wrapped his arms around Haru. One hand reached up into his hair to hold the back of his head, and the other hand snaked around the back of Haru's shoulders. The plate of cookies pressed uncomfortably into his stomach, and he heard Rin sniffle in his ear.

"Haru, I just... I love you so much, you know? You're one of my best friends. When we swim together, I feel so alive..." Another sniffle near his ear turned into a sob halfway. "I never say this cause it's so embarrassing, but you're so cool! You care so much about everyone, but you act so aloof... And people say I'm tsundere!"

Haru shot another pleading look at Makoto, only for Makoto to burst out laughing. Aiichirou quickly joined him. Haru looked around the room for anyone else to help him, but everyone erupted into action. Sousuke and Kou casually sipped their beers and chuckled, and Sousuke held up his phone to record Rin's antics. Nagisa and Momotarou reenacted the scene in the sidelines. Haru couldn't tell who was supposed to be who, since both of them giggled and faked crying. Just when he thought he might never escape that particular brand of hell, Haru felt something bump into his back.

"Ah, sorry, Haruka-senpai, I--! Rin-san!?"

Rei. Thank god. Haru hated to throw his kouhai under the bus, but Rei was the perfect bait. Haru twisted around at the moment Rin spotted Rei, using the moment of surprise to escape the redhead's clutches. He scurried to the kotatsu and set the cookies down. As he sat down next to Makoto, he grabbed a cookie off the plate and handed it to his best friend.

"Enjoying yourself?" Haru deadpanned. Makoto chuckled. In the background, Rei yelled about having a tray of drinks as Rin leeched onto him. Everyone else continued laughing at the boisterous scene.

"Quite. Thanks a lot, Haru-chan." Makoto bit into the cookie with a smile. He groaned in content at the smooth taste of chocolate.

"Drop the 'chan'," Haru muttered. He looked up to see Nagisa attempting to hang onto Rei too. It was only a matter of time until the tea spilled. Despite how hectic everything was, everyone looked happy and comfortable. Even with eight tipsy young adults in his small living room, Haru felt comfortable too. He moved closer to Makoto so that their shoulders touched, and he smiled.

"Happy birthday, Makoto."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr or twitter @ ayybeary


End file.
